Little Red
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: They were big bad wolves and Stiles was just Little Red Riding Hood in their minds. However, they needed to learn she was more than that. When Stiles is kicked out of the pack, she goes and lives with an aunt and cousin she's never met before to get away from it all. Oh, let's not forget she's going to learn magic. She is mage after all. FEM!STILES.
1. Kicked Out

**_Chapter One: Kicked Out_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf! I just wish I did ;)_**

**_Note: I know in canon Stiles' mother had dementia, not cancer, but this is AU. Also, keep in mind I've changed a lot of things from Canon to fit my story, so please bare with me!_**

* * *

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start_

_~Wake Me Up, Avicii_

* * *

"Hey, mom."

Stiles placed the roses beside her mother grave as she knelt down, wincing at the pain in her side. She slowly traced the letters on the tombstone, _Claudia Stilinski_, and smiled sadly. She remembered the day her mother was diagnosed with cancer, she had been eight and hadn't known exactly what that meant. All she had known was that when people in the movies got cancer, it _rarely _ended well and usually resulted in death. So she had clung to her mothers legs and sobbed while the woman tried to convince her daughter it would be ok.

It wasn't going to be ok.

Despite all the treatments and chemotherapy, he mother still promised the would got to Disneyland one day. That they would go on that trip to Europe, visit all the places Claudia had told her daughter about. Then one day, two years after her mother's diagnosis, she had come home to her father crying. Stiles was instantly on edge, she was smart for a ten year old and knew her father never cried without reason. Something must have happened. Something big.

However, when he sat he down and gave her the news about her mother, Stiles understood. Something had happened, something terrible. Claudia Stilinski was dead. The ADHD girl had taken off a week of school, ignoring Scott's attempts to contact her, and had bawled her eyes out in her room. Eventually, everything went back to normal but there was always a hole in the Stilinski household that could never be filled. All Stiles had to remember her mother even existed was an old antique jewelry box that she had never had the heart to open. She had merely shoved it on the highest so she wouldn't be taunted by it every day, a reminder of what she had lost. A reminder of how she couldn't help her mother.

Now here she was, six years later and at her mothers grave.

"You know, a lot of things have changed. Scott's a werewolf...I hope you keep that a secret, or not. I couldn't care less about that right now, besides you probably already knew about werewolves, yeah?" Stiles smiled weakly, "I just got out of the hospital. It's a long story, but I got scratched by one of the Alpha Pack, who are basically a bunch of douche bags. I-I guess I should start from the beginning cause I know I haven't been here in a while."

Stiles cleared and continued, "Scott was bit by Derek, the Co-Alpha of the Hale-McCall pack cause Scotty's the other one. Turns out he's a '_True Alpha_' or some crap like that, I still don't get that whole mess honestly. Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, sort-of Peter, and Allison are basically one big pack along with Scott and Derek."

The sixteen year old now scowled, "I _used _to be, but apparently I'm too much of a liability!"

* * *

_Earlier That Day (Around 7:00 AM)_

_Stiles sat up in her hospital bed, cringing as numbed pain stung her side where her injury was. Her short, ear length hair was slightly tousled and she was even paler than usual, she thought as she looked in the mirror. The hospital gown was none too flattering, either. Not that she gave three shits about the dumb polka dot gown. She looked around the room and saw a tray of bland hospital food beside her bed so she could eat when she woke up and she noticed the TV was turned to the local news. She cracked a small smile. _

_"Bear attacks, huh?" Stiles muttered as she situated herself in a more comfortable position_

_"Stiles! Are you okay?" _

_Flashing a large smile, Stiles grinned as Scott walked into the room. Something seemed off, though, his eyes were sad and his shoulders were slightly slumped. The girl merely shrugged it off as stress or worry, he was a Co-Alpha after all. He had a whole pack to worry about! _

_"Hey there, Scotty! What took ya so long?"_

_"Well, Allison had to do something with her dad, so I figured I'd stop by. I have to tell you something, anyways."_

_Stiles mood soured slightly at that, he was only here because he wasn't busy with Allison. Nevertheless, didn't he mention about him having to tell her something?_

_"What? What do you need to tell me?" Her eyes widened, "Do I get, like, a ribbon or certificate for bravery? That'd be awesome-"_

_She caught Scott's sad look._

_"Hey there, Scotty. What's got you looking like you had to sleep in the doghouse?"_

_"S-stiles...You can't keep hanging around the pack."_

_"What?" Stiles yelped, eyes looking at her friend in shock_

_"You're a...liability..." Scott said and continued before Stiles could make a smartass comment on him using such a big word, "You might have saved Derek this time by taking that hit, but he wouldn't have been as hurt as you are now. You're either gonna get yourself killed or one of us killed. I'm only protecting you and the pack."_

_Gaping, Stiles looked at her friend in horror, "No! No way in hell are you pushing me out, Scotty! We've been through too much shirt for you to-"_

_"Stiles! Don't you get it? I'm Co-Alpha and I'm kicking you out!" _

_"What about Lydia?" Stiles demanded_

_"Lydia is Jackson's mate. She is pack. You're...not...anymore." He spoke the last three words slowly_

_Stiles blinked, stunned, as Scott gave her such a sad puppy look she wanted to hug him. However, she reminded herself of what just happened, about how her so called 'best friend' just kicked her out of her own group of friends. Well, somewhat friends. Jackson was still an ass and Peter was creepy and Derek was Derek, but they were still her friends! She'd still die for them in a heartbeat. She was still frozen when scot turned and walked out the door with a murmured goodbye._

_When the door clicked shut, she was snapped out of her stupor._

* * *

"Sucks, am I right?" Stiles looked around

"I-I've talked with dad. I told him I wanted to leave, to finish up school in New York with Aunt Lauren and cousin Cassidy. He was upset, but agreed. So, I'm just here to say goodbye. I'll miss talking to you, but I hope you understand."

Stiles stood up and picked up the roses beside her, placing them directly on top of her mothers grave.

"After all, if I'm staying with your sister, mom, maybe I can learn a little magic. I _am _a mage after all."

* * *

**_Ok! There we go :)_**

**_Question of the Chapter: What do YOU think the real name of my fem!Stiles is? I bet you'll never guess!_**

**_JUST SO YA KNOW! I don't turn ALL of my favorite male characters female when I write! Nor am I against ANY type of pairing (to each there own, after all, and I like Sterek in any form), it's just that as I am a girl, it's easier for me to write from a girls prospective! I am willing to write from the male prospective as I progress as a writer, but right now I'm just more comfortable writing the way I do! _**

**_I just figured I'd let you all know as I got a very rude PM about me writing AU's, such as this story. I'm really sorry if anyone else feels that way. It's Fanfiction, UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION. That's all I have to say ;)_**

**_Anyways, to all who read my story(s) and like them, I thank you guys so much! It means a lot, knowing people actually read my work an enjoy it! Thank you guys so much, it means more than you could imagine :)_**


	2. Magic

**_Chapter Two: Magic_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf! I just wish I did ;)_**

**_Note: Finally updated! Yay!_**

* * *

_Silence is broken  
Confidence is gone  
Everything you're holding on to  
Falls_

_~Black, Kari Kimmel_

* * *

Her feet dragged slightly as she walked through the streets of the small city, lugging her suitcase behind her. Stiles couldn't believe she had actually worked up the nerve to leave, she thought it would be another situation where she swore she would do something but never did it in the end. However she had boarded a plane on that early July morning and had flown from Beacon Hills all the way to New York to stay with her aunt and cousin, both of whom she couldn't recall ever meeting. What if they were crazy or something? Maybe they collected body parts, or they were ax murderers. Shaking her head as she stopped in front of the building, Stiles reminded herself to stay on track.

"I hope this is the right apartment building...there are way too many..." Stiles muttered as she pushed the doors to the apartment building open

Inside of the large brick building was not that fancy, if that's what Stiles had been expecting. It was a rather large room that had a small map stand in one corner and a pop machine in the other. The empty receptionists desk had a phone and a few, probably outdated, catalogs. The floor was covered in plain beige carpet and the wall had brown wallpaper and there was a pink, flowery border. It honestly reminded Stiles of a cheesy hotel room. There was a stairwell that led up to the apartments, and Stiles guessed she'd have quite a way to climb as her aunts apartment was on floor seven. Sighing, Stiles thanked god for Lacrosse and began her trek up the long flights of stairs.

* * *

The door flew open to reveal a woman smiling so big it looked like her face would break in two. She had light brown hair and honey colored eyes, so she basically looked like a carbon copy of Stiles' mother. It was a bit jarring at first because her aunt was in her late forties but looked to be in her late twenties. She had no wrinkles and not one gray hair was to be seen, it looked like she hadn't aged a day since Stiles had seen her in her mother and father's wedding pictures. Lauren had been her mom's maid of honor, but Stiles had only ever seen pictures of her. She hadn't even been at the funeral, which Stiles couldn't understand. Even if you lived far away and had a child, you would still fly in for your own sisters _funeral_, right?

"Stiles!" Her aunt wrapped her in a hug, "It's been too long!"

"Yeah, I've only seen pictures of you." She tried not to sound upset, but who does that? Who misses a funeral? Who doesn't come to check on their brother-in-law and their niece after their sister dies? Stiles just couldn't wrap her head around it and it frustrated her to no end.

"Oh, no, dear!" Lauren shook her head, "When your mother had you I flew all the way out there to see my baby niece! Of course, I didn't know that two years later I'd be having a baby of my own!"

"Well," Her smile was tight, "I haven't seen you since."

Her aunt's eyes were sad, "Oh honey, I know I missed your mom's funeral, but I couldn't go back there."

Stiles' eyebrow twitched, "Because you didn't want to face the fact that your sister, _my mother_, was dead? Or is there something else?"

The look her aunt gave her was so sad, Stiles almost felt bad, "You know that Joshua, your uncle, had recently died the year before your mother, correct?"

She felt a twinge of guilt, maybe her aunt had been lost in grief, but nodded anyways, "Yeah, I know."

Swallowing her aunt looked in her eyes, "Well lets just say it wasn't because of natural causes and a mother has to do what she can to protect her child."

Stiles' mind was racing. Maybe she had been right earlier, she thought, all guilt erased, maybe her aunt and cousin _were_ crazy ax murderers. Had Lauren killed her husband? Why, did it have something to do with Cassidy? Had he been abusive, oh he had better not have been abusive or Stiles would really feel like a bitch.

Her aunt seemed to realize the rout Stiles' thoughts had taken, "It's not what you think! I didn't, you know, kill him. I would never, could never - oh, why don't you just come inside?"

Shifting her suitcase, which was actually quite small, Stiles stepped over the threshold and entered the apartment. She stood there with her aunt, both of them saying nothing and not looking at each other. _Really, you could cut the awkwardness out of the air and had it for lunch_, Stiles thought. It was about three minutes before her aunt picked up talking.

"Cassidy is out, but you'll see her later, and your going to be staying in the spare bedroom. This apartment has three bedrooms, I stay in the master one and Cassidy's is just down the hall. If I remember correctly, your room's are right beside each other. We had always given the spare to guests, so make yourself at home since you'll be staying awhile. Umm, I do believe we need to go over a few things first."

"Huh?" Stiles looked up from the living room she had been examining to her aunt, "If this is about school, I'm planning to go to eleventh grade after summer ends. I'll finish my last two years of school then go to collage. Simple as that."

"No, sweetie, it isn't. Did your mother ever tell you about a...certain thing...our family is gifted with?"

Realization smacked Stiles upside the head, "Oh! You mean magic! Yeah, she told me a little bit about it."

"Oh thank goodness!" Her aunt sighed in relief, "That makes this so much easier!"

"Mom told me about magic a year before she was diagnosed." Stiles looked down, "Never really learned any..."

"What?" Her aunt seemed shocked, "Well, that will _not _due! How will you fight the hunters-"

"Hunters?" Stiles' eyes were sharp, "What hunters?"

"Mage Hunters." Her aunt frowned and sighed, "I suppose I should tell you but...their the ones that killed your uncle. The reason I had to miss the funeral was to keep Cassidy safe, Mages in our family tend to be powerful so they try and take them out young. It's a miracle you survived."

_Probably not, _Stiles thought_, seeing as there are werewolves all over Beacon Hills._

"So...you'll teach me?" Stiles tried not sound to eager, but how could she not be excited? She was going to learn magic! She could blow a bunch of random shit up! This was going to be so awesome!

Her aunt gave her a serious look, "It's not a game you realize. You have to practice, you need to chose whether or not you want to specialize in offensive or defensive, you have to learn about your element, and many other things."

Stiles gave a wicked smile, "Doesn't matter, I'm going to be so badass!

* * *

**_Ok! There we go :)_**

**_Question of the Chapter: What should Stiles' magic be? Element, Defense/Offence, Power wise._**

**_Took a while, but I finally updated. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed :)_**


End file.
